


Sam Has Never Been Able To Say No To His Brother

by peaches854



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dominant/Top Sam, M/M, Submissive/Bottom Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peaches854/pseuds/peaches854
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean messes with a witch and gets deaged. Porn follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam Has Never Been Able To Say No To His Brother

He and Dean were in Springfield, Illinois hunting down a wendigo that had been possessing pretty girls that no one would suspect as being ravenous cannibals capable of killing and devouring their own family. It had been making everyone’s life miserable, generally. They’d found it after days of hard work, using trails that seemed to lead to nowhere. This had definitely been one of their harder hunts, so after the sonuvabitch went up in fire, Dean was adamant on going out to celebrate. True, Sam was the one with the puppy-dog eyes, but when Dean put his mind to it, he could be as pitiful-looking as Sam. Plus, Dean added a little lower-lip wobble, and damn, Sam had never been able to say no to his brother.

So that was how they ended up in Insomnia, where girls were easier to come by than a good bottle of Budweiser. It was neither Dean’s kind of place, nor was it his, but Dean had decided that he would get laid that night and nothing would stop him from achieving that goal. So there he was, sitting alone at the bar whereas Dean was grinding against a nameless brunette, with long legs, a tight ass and a rack that just wouldn’t quit. She wasn’t really Sam’s type. If she had been a he, then Sam’d be all over her like white on rice. He’d just discovered his attraction to the same sex, though, and wanted to keep it low-key for a while. Justin Timberlake’s SexyBack had come on, and Sam could see Dean mouthing the lyrics at her, grinning especially widely when he mouthed

Dirty babe

You see these shackles? Baby, I'm your slave

I'll let you whip me if I misbehave

It's just that no one makes me feel this way

She giggled and rested two tiny hands on Dean’s broad shoulders, clearly demonstrating how much she’d like him to actually carry out what he was tempting her with. She was obviously very experienced, and he knew that as much as Dean loved deflowering a virgin and giving her the best night of her life, sometimes he also liked letting the woman take charge. Dean was totally getting laid tonight. Hmph.

* * * *

Nobody knows what I'm feeling inside

 

I find it so stupid

 

So why should I hide?

 

That I love to make love to you baby  
(yeah make love to me)

 

So many ways wanna touch you tonight

 

I'm a big girl got no secrets this time

 

Yeah I love to make love to you baby

 

(yeah make love to me)

The music had changed to Jennifer Lopez’s Dance Again, and NamelessSlut was now grinding her butt against Dean’s crotch, and Dean was, very obviously, loving it. He dragged his eyes away from the dance floor and sighed. Just then, a soft voice asked him, “Is this seat taken?”, and he looked up to find a petite young woman with green eyes, dirty blonde hair, a cute little button nose with freckles sprinkled all over it and lips that devoted themselves to a certain bedroom activity.

Well. He could go back to being straight, right?

* * * *

Melissa, or you could call me Mel, as she’d introduced herself, was an absolute delight. She was smart without being overly bookish, sweet without being cloyingly so, and blushed endearingly every time he complimented her. He didn’t think he’d ever feel the same way about a girl again, but as it turns out, he was wrong. SO wrong. She seemed to be just perfect, a little too talkative though. They both had the same views about almost everything, aside from books. I like reading erotic romance, she had told him, blushing.

And damn if that hadn’t made him hard enough to cut diamonds. She was now talking about how Alyson-someone-or-the-other was pregnant, and how much she respected her for having a kid in her early 40s. He had stopped listening quite a long time ago, and was currently watching her lips move as she talked, and envisioning them around his cock. That was such a Dean-like thing to do, and it just succeeded in showing him that he desperately needed to sleep with someone other than his right hand, and how fucking horny he was. She seemed really nice, though, and he didn’t want to scare her away, so he politely nodded once in a while and laughed where necessary, and laced their fingers together a couple of times, making her blush and slowing her never-ending stream of chatter to a stutter. If he played his cards right, he’d definitely get laid too. And there he went again with the Dean’s-line-of-thinking. It was kind of obnoxious to just assume it, but she was definitely into him. Well, that was until this twink who looked kind of familiar walked up to him.

He, too, had dirty blond hair tipped with gold, freckles, a button nose, and full, pouty, cocksucking lips. And he made Sam suddenly, blindingly hard. Like, hard enough to cut diamonds. Looks like he had a type, then.

Sam let his eyes roam over his body, completely ignoring a thankfully quiet Mel, until his eyes zeroed in on the amulet the kid was wearing. Then it struck him, why the twinky kid looked so familiar. The amulet depicted a humanoid head with bull-like horns. And it was what Sam had given Dean on Christmas when they were kids. And sure enough, as he looked at the twinky kid’s face closely, he could see it. This was Dean. Dean, the big big brother he always used to look up to. He had always wanted to become as big as Dean. And right now, that didn’t seem too big.

Dean looked positively tiny, narrow hipped and lean, and hot. And Sam had no clue where that thought had come from.

“Sam? I need help, I screwed up”, said Dean, eyes wide and pleading.

Sam sighed and turned back to Mel. “Sorry, love”, he said to her. “I need to go now, but I’ll meet you sometime later”. She looked hurt, maybe even a little angry, but lowered her gaze and whispered ,”Alright.” And walked away.

“Dude, what’s with the whole blushing virgin thing? Thought you weren’t into them?”, asked Dean.

Sam sighed again. ”That’s hardly relevant right now. Why the hell are you 16 all over again?”

“Pissed a witch off”, said Dean, and that made Sam sit up straight and pay attention. “Dude, we’ve been here for what, an hour? I looked at you just ten minutes ago, and you were fine. How the hell did you manage to do that in such a short period of time?”, he asked.

“We-ell, I might have insinuated that she should drop everything and get down on her knees”, he said a little sheepishly, sinking those perfect white teeth into his plush bottom lip.

“Really, Dean? I mean, isn’t that a little too forward, even for you?”, asked Sam.

“Yes, Sam, and I get that now”, bit out Dean. “She threw a hissy fit and said that men like me didn’t deserve women like her. Or anyone else, for that matter. And then she cursed me. Got me prettier, if that’s even possible, saying that I’d know what it felt like when people objectified me like that. And I have to say, it’s pretty darn annoying. All I’ve heard in the ten minutes I’ve been like this , is ‘Mmm, show me that perfect ass.’ , or, ‘Come here, and I’ll help you put those cocksucking lips to good use.’ And my butt hurts from all the times it has been pinched”, Dean said, pouting.

Ah. Well, that explained the sudden attraction he felt towards Dean.

“Uh, okay. Well, let’s get out of here, then. Wouldn’t want you to get any sorer”, said Sam, smirking. This was going to be fun.

But it was only after had gotten up that he realised that he still had a boner the size of Texas. He hoped to god that Dean wouldn't see it, but alas, he did.

"Sammy, is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?", asked Dean, smirking.

"Oh... Shut up!", said Sam, embarassed by his lack of a better retort. He was tempted to tell Dean that yes, he was VERY happy to see him, but knew that would just complicate things further. Dean didn't need his ego to be stroked any further, he wasn't arrogant enough as it was.

As they walked out the door, Sam heard wolf whistles and looked over at Dean, suprised to see him blushing a deep pink. It was adorable, seeing Dean look so innocent and... Sweet. That was a very rare occurence.

As they entered their motel room, Dean stepped out of his boots and jeans, and was halfway through unbuttoning his shirt when Sam stopped him, realising his boner had just gotten bigger. "The hell, dude?", he asked. "Bitch threw her fruity drink at me", said Dean, and it was then that Sam noticed that Dean's clothes were soaking wet.

Sam sighed. Just then, Dean said, “You need a little help with that?”, and motioned towards his boner. Sam couldn’t believe his ears.

“Dean, are you sure you aren’t drunk?”

Dean rolled his eyes. Ah, yes, he looked more like he remembered now. “Yes, Sam, I’m sure I’m not drunk. Just- shut up and let me.”

Saying so, he undid the buttons of Sam’s jeans and sank to his knees in front of him. He pulled his boxers down and gasped. “When did you get so big, little brother? Fucking hung like a horse.”, and licked his lips, making them all shiny and wet and god. Sam groaned, still not believing that this was actually happening.

Dean licked a broad stripe up his cock and began to lightly suck on its head. Sam was moaning like a teenager being gone down on for the first time, by then. Next thing he knew, Dean had all. Of. Him. In. His. Mouth. Sam definitely wasn’t a small man, and no one had ever succeeded in taking all of him, so he was very impressed.

He blew his load in an embarrassingly short time (he could blame that on Dean’s lips being all plush and soft around his cock and the tight, wet suction feeling so good), and Dean swallowed it. He felt his cock attempt to give a feeble salute at the gorgeous sight his not-so-big brother made then.

“Get up”, he ordered Dean. He looked surprised, but still obeyed. “Go lie on the bed and spread your legs”, he growled, in a way that made most women’s panties just melt right off.

Dean shivered, and complied. Hmm, it looked like his brother liked being dominated.

Dean propped himself up on two pillows and spread his legs as wide as they could go. Sam climbed up too, and made his way between Dean’s spread legs.

“Turn over”, he told Dean, and Dean did so. He almost got fully hard again when he did, looking at the tanned expanse of Dean’s back, giving way to the smooth, pale twin globes of Dean’s ass. That thing was a beauty. Forget David, Michelangelo should have painted Dean Winchester instead.

He spread Dean’s butt cheeks, revealing the deepest, most secret part of Dean, the hairless, pink pucker that no one except him had ever seen. He felt a strange feeling of possessiveness run through him, knowing that he’d be Dean’s first.

He lowered his face and ran his tongue over Dean’s hole, making small circles over it and lapping at it. Dean writhed and moaned under him, obviously loving it and wanting much, much more. Sam finally let his tongue breach the tight muscle of Dean’s hole, loving it as Dean’s behavior got even more wanton.

When he finally hit that sweet spot inside Dean, he began moaning like a pornstar and rutting, hard against the mattress, desperate for any form of release. When he couldn’t take it anymore, Dean finally came, hard, so hard that his orgasm left him boneless. But as he was stuck in a teenager’s body, he got hard again in no time, no problem.

Sam looked at his brother, currently lying spread-eagled on the bed, eyes half shut and plump, plush lips parted, eyes mere slits of a beautiful jade green. He was definitely the most beautiful thing Sam had ever seen, and once again, the feeling of everything being just so surreal came back to him.

He slid up Dean’s body, pressing his hard cock against the crease of Dean’s ass, watching Dean’s eyes flutter open and slowly fix on his face.

“Sammy?”, he asked tentatively, looking young and innocent and everything else that reminded Sam of how wrong this was, how much they shouldn’t be doing this.

“Shh, Dean, let me”, said Sam. “Just let me take care of you for once. Let me protect you, cherish you.” Make love to you was left unsaid, but it hung between them in the air, and Dean knew that was what Sam had been going to say. His eyes went glassy and unfocused, and he said, “Yes. Please, Sam, please.”

Sam lubed his fingers up, and slid two inside Dean’s loose-due-to-the-rimming hole. They went in easily, and he began scissoring them, spreading Dean even further. He added another finger, and watched as Dean just came apart as Sam’s fingers hit his prostate relentlessly.

“Please, Sam, just… Please. Fuck me, want youso much, need you in me right now, feel so fucking empty…”

Sam could never say no to his brother. His cock breached Dean’s tightly furled muscle and slid it smoothly, fit perfectly in like it was meant to be that way, like they were meant to be together. He fucked into Dean harder and faster, knowing he wouldn’t last much longer, with the whimpers and the half moans that Dean was making. He came inside Dean at the same time as Dean came all over the sheets, messy and warm and wet and so perfect.

That was how they fell asleep, Dean wrapped in Sam’s strong arms, Sam’s come leaking out of his hole, marking Dean as his and only his, forever and ever.

* * * *

The next morning, Sam woke up in an empty bed. His heart skipped a beat and he thought of all the various bad things that could’ve happened. A beastie could have come carried Dean away, he could’ve gone out and met with an accident, or worst of all, he could’ve blamed himself for everything that happened last night, as he always did, could’ve thought it was a mistake, a one-time thing, and…. Wait, was that the shower?

Yes, it was. And Dean was in there. Dean was in there, singing Sweet Child O’ Mine. Dean was okay.

He came out of the bathroom, towel around his waist, still humming the song. As soon as Sam’s eyes found his, though he blushed. It was then that Sam noticed that Dean was his 30-year-old self again. But that didn’t matter, because Dean was okay.

“Hey”, said Dean softly, hesitantly. Sam practically jumped out of bed, peppering his beautiful face with kisses, muttering You’re okay, you’re okay, I’m so glad, Dean, you scared me, you’re okay, baby over and over again.

“Yeah, Sam, I’m okay, and I’m right here”, whispered Dean, probably trying to calm him down a little.

Sam sighed contentedly, saying ,“Let’s go out for breakfeast?”

“Sure thing, bitch”, said Dean, smirking and going back to his usual obnoxious, yet totally lovable self again. Sam laughed, and said,” Wasn’t the case last night, when you were begging to be my bitch.”

Dean flushed, and said,” You know what? Let’s just go.”

Sam had always been terrible at saying no to his brother.


End file.
